Aye aye, Captain
by I Caught Myself
Summary: Set during Jak and Daxter: TLF. May contain spoilers. This is slash – do not like, do not read. Jak and Phoenix have a discussion, sitting on the deck at night JakXPhoenix oneshot


**ARGH! The plot bunnies attacked me while I watched my lil sis playing the game the other day! Read and enjoy!**

**Warning:**** may contain spoilers. This is slash – do not like, do not read.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Jak and Daxter or the song 'Holdin Out For A Hero' by Bonnie Tyler**

**Aye aye, Captain!**

Phoenix sat on the deck of the _Phantom Blade_. It was night time and there was a gentle breeze drifting across the deck. Most of the crew were asleep – you never knew what you would encounter out on the brink so every hour of sleep you could snatch was vital.

"I want a word with you."

Phoenix turned his head and saw Jak standing behind him, his hands on his hips.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Phoenix asked.

"Shouldn't you?" Jak asked.

"Take a seat." Phoenix sighed, gesturing to the floor beside him. Jak regarded the sky pirate silently, before sitting down beside him.

"I want to talk about Keira." Jak said, staring out across the sky.

"What about her?" Phoenix asked.

"Leave her alone." Jak replied. "She's already had to deal with enough creeps. She doesn't need another one."

"Do you really have that much of a low opinion about me, Jak?" Phoenix asked. Jak squirmed uncomfortably. "I'm surprised at you."

"Well maybe it's because I'm jealous." Jak sighed. "And a bit too protective."

"Do you seriously think that I would take Keira away from you?" Phoenix asked.

"Someone tried to before." Jak replied glumly. "And she always seems so happy around you."

"Jak, I am not going to steal your girlfriend. Relax." Phoenix smiled. "We're just friends."

"Honestly?" Jak asked.

"Honestly." Phoenix replied. "To tell you the truth, I don't really notice Keira that much."

"Are you saying that she's boring?" Jak asked.

"No." Phoenix replied, a twinkle in his eyes. "She's just not my type."

"Then why do you always act how you do?" Jak asked.

"Charismatic, attractive, a daredevil pirate and a ladies' man?" Phoenix asked.

"Yes." Jak rolled his eyes.

"I don't want to appear weak." Phoenix smiled. "And I can't help being charismatic and attractive. They're my natural attributes."

"Maybe you should add arrogant to it." Jak said sullenly. Phoenix laughed and slapped Jak on the back.

"I like you Jak." Phoenix admitted. "You're a good warrior and you have a sense of humour."

"My sense of humour is all that keeps me going sometimes." Jak sighed, looking away. Phoenix's expression turned concerned.

"You've been hurt bad, haven't you?" Phoenix asked, his expression concerned.

"Yes." Jak replied. "A long time ago."

"Was it the dark Eco?" Phoenix asked. Jak nodded, turning to look at Phoenix.

"We have to make Skyheed pay." Jak declared. "It's all because of him, that this happened to me."

"I know." Phoenix sighed hesitantly.

"So, if Keira isn't your type, what is?" Jak asked, changing the subject – he didn't want to dwell on the dark Eco.

"Oh, you know..." Phoenix started to say.

"No." Jak smiled. "I don't know, which is why I'm asking you."

"Blonde." Phoenix smiled. "And blue eyes."

"Really?" Jak asked with a smirk.

"Yep." Phoenix replied.

"Anything else?" Jak asked, sliding closer.

"Umm let's see... 'he's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast and he's gotta be fresh from the fight'." Phoenix quoted.

"I see." Jak said. "I noticed that you said 'he' just then."

"Why yes, I suppose I did." Phoenix smiled. "So what is your relationship with Keira like, anyway?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure where we stand." Jak said. "And I'm sure she wouldn't want me to miss out on anything waiting for her to make up her mind..." Jak was interrupted when a pair of warm lips pressed against his and Phoenix hand pressed onto the back of his neck, pushing their lips together. The kiss was sweet and full of adoration. Phoenix broke away and stood up, walking towards the cabin.

"I'll see you in my cabin, in five minutes." Phoenix ordered with a smirk on his face, not looking back at the blonde sitting on the deck.

"Aye aye, Captain." Jak called, smiling at the sky pirate's retreating back.

**Voila! My lil sis completed the game and I have had such an urge to write something for Jak and Phoenix... they're a such a great couple! In my opinion, anyway. Drop me a line and tell me what you think!**


End file.
